


Coffee Shops

by arashinana



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Day Hyrule, I mean... Kinda RevaLink?, IDK HOW TO WRITE THINGS ANYMORE I'M SORRY, M/M, Mention of past! Link/Sidon, Mipha loves Zelda, Mipha/Zelda if you squint, Mostly Sidon being Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashinana/pseuds/arashinana
Summary: Coffee shops are not always sunshine and roses. Sidon laments and Mipha pines.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Coffee Shops

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since 2013 so this is not very good. The past few days of reading all the amazing RevaLink on here has inspired me to try writing again. But I don't know how to start.... so here is Sidon being sad.

“Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘people get together over dinner and break up over coffee’?” Sidon asks as he observes the couples in the coffee shop. “I wonder how many of them are breaking up right now.” He eyes a couple in the corner who are having what appears to be an unhappy conversation, he tuts sympathetically.

Mipha carefully wipes the glass tumbler in her hands but says nothing as Sidon leans over the pastry counter, still thinking aloud. Her attention is on the blonde barista in the corner making drinks.

“What is it about coffee shops that makes people fall out of love? People should fall in love in coffee shops! I mean, these places are key to first dates! But these couples come in here, they order a coffee and cupcake for one instead of two, and the poor guy has no idea what’s coming.” Sidon sighs, “He thinks it’s just an altered part of their daily routine and without a warning, his whole world comes crashing down. No real explanation or anything. Just a simple, ‘I’m sorry, but I don’t think this is going to work out anymore. Bye.’”

Sidon is in his own world and completely oblivious to the customer waiting in front of him. Mipha clears her throat and gently pushes her brother out of the way as he continues his soliloquy.

“And what does the guy have left? A bitter cup of coffee to drown the pathetically frosted cupcake on his plate!!” Sidon turns to Mipha who is counting out the change back to her customer. “Mipha, are you even listening to me?”

Mipha finishes serving the customer, handing the order off to Zelda with a blush before she turns her gaze towards Sidon, “Yes love, I’ve been listening.” _For the most part,_ she thinks.

“Then why haven’t you said anything?” The younger boy demands.

“You kept talking so I never got the chance to say anything,” Mipha reasons with a shrug. Never mind that the majority of her attention was elsewhere.

Sidon snorts and is about to respond when he stops cold. Mipha turns around to see a familiar, golden-haired Hylian walking in with a navy Rito in tow, signing animatedly and smiling. The Rito moves his wing away from Link's shoulder as Link cheerily directs him to a table near the window, his back turned away from the counter.

Suddenly Sidon’s rambling about love and coffee shops makes sense.

“When did you guys break up?” Mipha asks quietly, feeling like a terrible big sister for having absolutely no idea.

Sidon swallows the lump in his throat, “2 months ago, before you came home.” He sniffles and excuses himself before Link can see him.

Mipha gapes at her brother's retreating figure, intending to follow after him when Link approaches moments later. He signs his greetings to Mipha and she responds in kind, preparing his usual order plus nutcake and a mint latte for his companion. She casually asks Link who he had brought with him and her heart pangs for Sidon when she sees the sparkle in Link's eyes as he explains. Mipha learns that his Rito companion is named Revali and he is an old friend of Link's when he had been staying in Rito City when his father had worked there as a liaison between the Rito and Royal Hyrule famly. They had talked on and off for years but reconnected when Link had completed a semester on exchange at the Rito University for his music degree. 

_Was this before or after he started dating Sidon?_ Mipha wonders to herself.

 _It happened unexpectedly but when it feels right, it feels right._ Link signs and he looks back at Revali who is watching them with piercing green eyes.

Link turns back to Mipha and signs excitedly that he thinks he might be in love, for real this time. Mipha pauses briefly as she places Link's order in front of him. It takes Link a moment to realize what he has _said_ and he signs apologetically to Mipha.

She waves away his apology and congratulates him with a smile that does not quite reach her eyes. Link's happiness and her brother's sadness tugging on her heart.

Mipha asks Zelda if she can watch both the cash and bar. Zelda obliges, offering Mipha a small smile and a comforting squeeze on her arm. As she excuses herself, she brings her arm to her chest, warm from Zelda's touch.

Mipha enters the back room to find Sidon sobbing into his apron. "Oh little minnow," Mipha pulls him into her embrace, making him sob even harder.

* * *

Sidon does not return to the storefront for the rest of the evening. _Probably for the best,_ Mipha thinks to herself as she stands behind the corner, watching Link quietly laugh and point to his laptop screen. Revali never takes his eyes off the Hylian, keeping a wing wrapped around his love at all times. 

"Poor Sidon," Zelda tuts, startling Mipha with her sudden arrival. "I just went to the back and he's sitting there counting the coffee beans. And I mean counting one by one." She shakes her head and focuses her attention on the young couple across the way. 

"Link looks really happy though," Zelda observes, "The happiest I've seen him in a long while."

Mipha hums pensively. She had taken an extended holiday when being around Zelda had been too much for her to bear. It had gotten too hard to continue working with the person she loved when that person was engaged to someone else.

She felt incredibly selfish and wretched for missing out on something so terrible in her younger brothers life. The fact that he never mentioned a damn thing also irked the elder Zora sibling, but now was not the time to be irritated with Sidon.

Zelda turned to face Mipha, "You look better though since you took your time off."

Mipha raised an inquisitive brow in response.

"I just noticed you looked less sad now is all," Zelda says with a shrug, "Almost like your old self. I have missed that Mipha."

 _Oh.._ Mipha's heart fluttered.

* * *

Zelda bids the Zora siblings goodbye as she walks ahead of them out into the night. Mipha watches her leave as she waits for Sidon to take one final sweep of the shop before joining Mipha at the door.

“You’re wrong you know.” Mipha says as they close up the coffee shop for the evening.

“About what?” Sidon inquires.

“People shouldn’t fall in love in coffee shops.” She mutters and takes a sip from the cup in her hand, the coffee tastes bitter.

Sidon blinks in confusion, “Why not?”

Mipha looks past Sidon at Zelda's retreating figure, “Because I do it everyday and it hurts just as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
